


Return || Hoshi

by MarnieeD92



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, hoshi - Freeform, kpop, kwon, soonyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92
Summary: The last time Hoshi saw Ae was when he confessed to her right before she left Korea. Now she's back and things just aren't like they used to be.





	Return || Hoshi

01||Home  
——————————————————  
Wheels rolled along the marbled floor as the sunglasses-donned female pulled her suitcase and she made her way to the airports exit. 

She felt a little sad that no one had been there to greet her, but then she remembered that she had wanted it that way. It meant that she could surprise the guys with her return. She had heard about them debuting as a group called Seventeen and she couldn't wait to congratulate them on fulfilling their dreams. 

There was one guy among them that she couldn't wait to see the most. Kwon Soonyoung. 

She remembered back to when she had saw him last and at how his face fell when she couldn't give him an answer right away. 

Clearly, he had thought she meant is as a rejection, but he couldn't have been more wrong. It was at a time when she was young and confused about what she wanted out of life. 

His confession was unexpected, yet it made her happy. However, she couldn't reply to him at that time because her parents had made her study abroad. They thought that her being in Korea was a waste of time and that learning abroad would be more beneficial for her. There was nothing she could do to oppose them, so she had left.

Now she was back and she was ready to give him her answer. 

Outside the airport the sun beamed down and heated up the pavement beneath her feet. Her sunglasses did their best to block out most of the suns rays and she held out an arm for a passing taxi to stop. 

She asked the driver to take her to where she knew they would be.  
——————————————————  
They pulled up outside the Pledis building and she paid the driver. After thanking him she got out and looked up at the building, smiling as she imagined how shocked the guys would be. The looks on their faces would be priceless. 

There was just one problem how would she get inside? She didn't think that far ahead. 

She leaned up against the side of the building and sighed. 

Giving up, she stood upright and prepared to leave, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Ae, is that you?" An excited voice asked. 

"Jeonghan, it's been so long!" She squealed and jumped into his waiting arms. 

"It has! When did you get back?" Jeonghan set her on her feet and pulled her away to arms length. "You've gotten prettier."

She swatted him playfully and said, "you're just saying that."

"No, really." Then he turned to the sulking guy next to him. "You agree with me right, Hoshi?"

"Hmph." Was all he replied before he brushed past Ae. His shoulder bumped into hers and while she acknowledged the spark that passed between them, he chose to ignore it. 

"Don't mind him, Ae." Jeonghan consoled her, once he saw her eyes grow watery. "I'll have a word with him later. I don't see what his problem is - he should be happy you're back."

"I know how close you two were," He spun her round so she was facing the building and slung an arm on her shoulders. "Come inside and tell me all about your time abroad."

She simply nodded in response and allowed him to guide her indoors.  
——————————————————


End file.
